


Wings of Freedom

by WhisperDreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Confessions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Kissing, Love Confessions, Plot Twists, Protectiveness, Romance, Secrets, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperDreams/pseuds/WhisperDreams
Summary: On that day, mankind received a grim reminder... Living in fear of the Titans...  Disgrace to live in these cages they call the walls... They crave freedom and will go through great lengths to get it. With secrets and death at every corner, can they achieve the one goal that humanity is trying desperately to get, to win against the Titans?





	1. Grim Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey!~
> 
> So I finally decided to post my fanfiction of Shingeki no Kyojin! Don't worry! I'm still working on my Kuroko no Basket one! I've just been too busy and tired to do any updates on either story. (Yes, this story is posted on both DeviantArt and Fanfiction) 
> 
> So this story is going to follow the manga, but I have my own twist to add to the world of Shingeki no Kyojin. Another take on this amazing series with my own characters joining the Survey corps! Since the other chapters are already written, by Friday it should but up to date. Hope you enjoy reading this one!~

Chapter 1

 

 

_On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We live in fear of the Titans, and were disgrace to live in these cages we call walls. - Eren Jaeger._

 

Earlier

“Have you heard? The Survey Corps came back with nothing, once again.”

“Honestly, instead of giving our tax money to them, we should spend it on something useful.”

“It’s just a waste of time and money.” 

Rich brown eyes glared at the grumpy old men. Looking past them, he saw the remaining survivors of the Scouts. There were at least a hundred soldiers that went out of the walls that day, and yet, less than 30 came back alive. He looked to his right and saw two younger kids standing on boxes to see the soldiers march back into the city. A smile spread on his face when he saw how excited the little boy was, and chuckled when he saw the child hit one of the grumpy men. He grabbed his little sister’s hand and walked towards them quickly, arriving just in time to stop Eren from hitting the nagging man one more time.

“ **You little shit!** ” The man yelled.

“Sorry, sir, he won’t do that again.” Damon smiled and put his hands up in an apologetic manner. He turned to face the two children but was faced with the sight of Mikasa walking away while pulling a complaining Eren alongside her. He was about to follow them so he could warn Eren against picking fights with adults, but he felt Naomi pull gently on his hand. Looking down at her face he noticed her reddening cheeks. Chuckling lightly he turned on his heel and walked the opposite way, towards their home.

“So tell me Naomi… Is your blush for the Jaeger boy?”

She looked down and tried to hide her darkening blush. “Stop it, Damon.” She mumbled. 

He laughed at her reaction, strolled lazily until he met up with a face nearly identical to his. Anthony looked up and grinned when he saw his embarrassed little sister nearly hiding behind his twin. “You guys saw Eren didn't you?”

“Why would you think that?” Her voice was slightly muffled as she was hiding her face in Damon’s shirt. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” He laughed and kneeled at his sister’s level. Smiling at her to which she stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner. The older sibling laughed, ruffling her hair.

Anthony was the firstborn, and Damon was the second. They were completely identical, the only way to tell the boys apart were either their attitudes, or the way they styled their hair. Anthony had longer hair, barely touching his shoulders, whereas Damon had shorter messy hair. Both of them had dark brown hair and rich coffee colored eyes. Their bangs formed somewhat of an ‘M’ shape that hung between their eyes. Naomi was the youngest daughter; she had chestnut brown hair with bright hazel-brown eyes. Her hair was slightly wavy with bangs that framed her face.

Suddenly, a girl with dark brown hair turned a sharp corner and bumped into Damon. Brown eyes met amber eyes as he looked down.

“Phoebe!” Damon muttered, obviously surprised to see her.

“Damon…” She said, as both of their faces became hot.

“Anthony.” Anthony said monotonously.

“Naomi!” Naomi chuckled and raised her arms excitedly. Phoebe and Damon smiled shyly and looked at each other, not having said anything else.

“Okay. We are obviously interrupting a moment, come Naomi.” Anthony started leading his sister away mockingly, laughing dryly when he saw the look on Damon’s face that clearly said ‘If you leave now I’ll murder you while you sleep’.

But before they could leave, Phoebe snapped out of whatever awkwardness she had and giggled at the situation. “No, it’s alright! What are you guys up to?”

“We were just heading home after watching the Survey Corps’ return.” Damon said with a grim look on his face.

Phoebe smile fell. “I’m guessing they didn’t find anything this time either?” The guy just shook his head ‘no’. An awkward silence fell upon them once more, everyone lost in thought. Anthony realized that Damon probably wanted to talk to Phoebe about the Scouting Legion and quickly thought up a way to get them alone. So he feigned remembering something and faced the silent group.

“Oh, that’s right! Mom sent me to fetch you guys, she wants us to get something for her at the market! Would you like to join us Phoebe?” Anthony asked, smiling at the girl.

“Sure!” She smiled and followed them. They sauntered down the busy streets of the market closest to them. Damon and Phoebe walked together while Anthony and Naomi stuck close behind, chatting idly. 

“What did mom need exactly?” Damon asked. When he didn’t hear an answer he turned around and noticed that he and Phoebe had been alone for a while. He glared at the spot where his siblings were supposed to have been.

“Where did they go?” Phoebe asked looking behind her.

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling this was their plan all along.” Damon mumbled.

“What plan?” She asked looking at the brunet. Damon blushed and looked away, trying hard to hide it.

“Oh nothing! Let’s try to find what my mother might of needed.” He said, picking a fast pace and avoided her eyes. Phoebe nearly jogged to catch up. Damon knew why his brother had done that. He still didn’t tell Phoebe that starting tomorrow he was going to join the Survey Corps. Since she made it in the top 10, he was sure she was going to pick the Military Police and probably was thinking that he was going to do the same. He didn’t know how to break the news to her, he didn’t want to hurt her. 

Both he and Phoebe had been friends since they were 7 years old. Though, ever since they applied to the training corps three years ago, they grew incredibly close. Enough to make their fellow comrades think they were together, but both knew better. They were just friends. Though for a certain twin, these feeling grew more than friendship.

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

“So can you tell me why we left those two alone?” Naomi asked, curious as to why her older brother was walking opposite from where they were heading. Anthony didn’t say anything and was walking with his hands behind his head. She sighed, they were walking around for no apparent reason and her brother isn’t telling her why. She looked up to the sky, the sky was starting to have an orange hue to it as the sun was setting for the day. Then something came to mind, she looked back at her brother “Mom didn’t need anything at the market, did she?”

“Nope.” She could see him smirking even though his back was turned to her.

Naomi whined “Then can we go home, I’m hungry!” She pouted. Anthony looked back, smiling tenderly at his little sister “Sure, let’s go home.” Taking her little hand and walking towards their house.

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

Suddenly, the ground started to shake violently. Damon and Phoebe tried to hold onto anything that was near them. The people that were walking down the street almost fell on the floor, some actually did. As soon as the trembling started, it ended. They both looked at each other startled. “What was that? An earthquake?”

They saw people looking up at the wall. They both gazed up and froze in terror. Right on top of the wall was a red, skinless hand, gripping, causing cracks from the force it was using. “I-Impossible” Phoebe stammered. “That wall is 50m high! It can’t be, it just can’t!” She was terrified and held onto the closes thing near her, which was Damon’s arm. He was at a loss of words, this couldn’t be happening. Smoke was floating around the hand and then a head slowly looked over the wall. The face of evil was looking down upon them, the face of a titan.

All of a sudden, the titan bent a little forward and kicked right into the wall. The blast that it created sent big chunks of concrete flying through the village. The unlucky ones that were too close were sent flying through the air or squash under the debris. Damon sheltered Phoebe from anything that might hit them. He let her go and looked back at the titan, his eyes wide in disbelief. Where the hole was, titans were starting to walk into the city. Screaming could be heard miles away as people started to run to the back of the village, where they were to be evacuated.

“ **Titans have entered the city!** ”

“ **We are all going to die!** ”

People were yelling and pushing each other to try and get as far away as possible from the titans. Damon was in a dazed, the horror had paralyzed him  _‘This can’t be happening, not now, it can’t…’_

He started to run towards his house, Phoebe still astonished, blinking, time seemingly to slow down. Seeing Damon run away brought her out of that state. Running and calling after him. He wasn’t turning around nor answering her calls. She noticed that he was running towards his house, pushing through the crowd, not letting him out of her line of sight. ‘ _I have to get my parents out of here, tell them the situation!_ ’ He thought in panic. Turning the corner they came face to face with the horror of reality. Right in front of him was his house, destroyed, and two titans holding his parents. The one holding his father tore him in half, eating the upper half of him.

His mother saw him, her eyes wide in horror, scared for her son’s life " **Damon! Run! Get out of here!** "

"M..m...mom..." He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't move an inch.  

" **Find Anthony and Naomi and get out of here!** "

"B-but..."

"I love you, Damon. Now g-" The titan bit down on her. Damon and Phoebe watch in horror as the titan ripped apart his mother. Blood was flying everywhere, some of her organs and flesh fell on the ground. He couldn’t move, he started trembling violently, he could feel the tears coming. His parents died right in front of his eyes. He couldn’t believe it, he just couldn’t. He came back for the day to announce to them that he had graduated and was top 10, they were all supposed to celebrate tonight. 

The tears ran down his cheeks. He wasn’t going to see his mother’s sweet, tender smile anymore. Her soft, angelic voice when she tried to wake him up in the morning. His dad constant joking, no more advice from his father, he would never play outside with his dad ever again. No more birthdays, no more family dinners, no more nothing. It was all gone, forever. He couldn’t bring himself to stop crying. He went through 3 years of training to protect the ones he loved, but was unable to protect the ones that brought him into this world.

“Damon, we have to go!!” Phoebe said urgently, trying to drag him. She had to snap him back to reality. They had to leave immediately. It would only be a matter of minutes before they were eaten at their turn. Unexpectedly, a man, with slightly curly light brown hair, arrived. His eyes were of a dark blue colour, they held a serious and frantic look to them.

“What the hell are you two still doing here?! Come on we have to go!!!” He said in the most urgency.

“I can’t get him to react!” Phoebe exclaimed in panic, her own tears falling down her cheeks. The titans saw them and were heading towards the small group.

“Dammit!” The older man grabbed Damon by the arm and started running, Phoebe hot on their heels. They were running as fast as they could, pushing through the crowd. They abruptly turned a corner into an alley that brought them to the next street and continued. The titans that were hot on their trail ended up following someone else. Screams and cries were all you heard in the streets. Heading to the evacuation area, they happen to pass a house that was crushed by a huge chunk of debris. Phoebe tried hard not to stop and cry, she saw her parents unmoving bodies crushed. She looked forward, telling herself now was not the time to break down. There was nothing she could have done. Right now, all she could do, was run for safety.

“There’s the exit!! Hurry!!” Suddenly, Damon came out of his trance and tried to get out of the guy’s grip. 

“Let me go!!! I need to find Anthony and Naomi!!!” 

“Whoa! Hey, stop it! The exit is right there. Come on!”

“I don’t fucking care!! I need to find my sister and brother dammit!!” He managed to get out of the iron grip and started running back deeper into the village. Before he could do that, Ethan grabbed his wrist, giving a hard pull. Damon almost fell from the sheer force that he had used. He glared back at the older man. “Let me go for fuck sakes!!”

“I can’t let you do that!!”

“Why not!!”

“Can’t you see the town is being attacked by titans!!”

“I need to find my siblings!!”

“They’re probably already on a boat, now let’s go, I’m not letting you get fucking killed kid!”

“I’m not a kid!!!” 

“ **Damon!!** ” The three of them turned and saw Anthony and Naomi running their way “We finally found you, I didn’t- Damon… What’s wrong?” Anthony asked seeing the state his twin brother was in. Seeing his brother and sister safe and sound, he broke down, hugging both of them tightly.

“Th-They’re g-gone, mom and dad are gone and I couldn’t do anything about it… I’m so sorry…” Hugging them tightly as he cried on his brother’s shoulder. Anthony and Naomi were silent, their eyes wide in disbelief. Their little sister started sobbing, hugging her older brother.

“You guys will have lots of time talking on the fucking boat, now move!” Ethan exclaimed pushing them towards the gate. Anthony took Naomi into his arms, all of them running to the exit. Using his rank in the Garrison, Ethan managed to get them on the boat safe and sound. The twins fell on the floor, feeling numb, they gazed off blankly at the sky. Naomi sat between them, sobbing quietly. Phoebe sat next to Damon, hesitantly, taking his hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Naomi’s eyes roamed the faces of the survivors on the boat, landing on a certain boy and his adoptive sister. Some kind of relief washed over her when she saw that Eren and Mikasa had made it out alive. He looked dazed and was crying, his parents weren’t with him either, could it be that he lost them too? The boat started to move along the river. They had arrived in time and were now going into Wall Rose.

A loud crashing sound came from the gates, everyone looked up and saw a titan in a crouching position. Everyone was startled, dust was floating around the titan with the armor. It just broke through Wall Maria. Leaving a huge gaping hole, big enough for other titans to come through. People were crying and holding each other to comfort one another. Naomi hid her face on Anthony’s shoulder.

“It’s over…”

“The titans will eat us all…” The people on the boat were whispering in fear. Naomi looked up from her brother’s shoulder when she heard them whispering. Eren closed his eyes tightly and opened them, this time his face had turned into rage. He was glaring at his hand. As if it were their fault that he couldn’t lift the house to save his mother. Suddenly, he got up and walked towards the edge of the boat. Unable to stay put.

“Eren?” Mikasa’s voice caught her ears. Turning her gaze to her friends. Armin walked up to him putting a hand on his shoulder, which was slapped away as he kept walking to the edge. Rage swelling inside him. He slammed his hand on the wooden edge and looked up, tears streaming down.

“I’m going to kill them all. Every single last one…” Glaring intensely at the sky.

Naomi looked at him one last time before closing her eyes and leaning onto Damon  _‘Eren…’_


	2. Recruitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter as promised!! (Maybe a little later, sorry!) So I'll admit, this chapter was slightly boring. I promise you it will get more intense as the story progresses. Also meet some new characters!!~

 

Chapter 2

 

 

_Within a few hours after Wall Maria had fallen in the southern district of Shiganshina, the news of it spread through the human territories like wildfire. That year, the Central Government decided to withdraw all human activity inside Wall Rose. The Titans devoured 10,000 people._

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

Brown eyes shot open. Naomi sat up panting, holding her racing heart ‘ _Only a dream, it was only a dream_ ’. She wiped her eyes from the tears that had spilled while in her sleep. It had been a month since the whole incident, and even though she didn’t see them, she kept having horrible nightmares of her parents dying in front of her. She looked around and saw Eren and Mikasa sitting near her.

“Are you okay?” Mikasa asked, worried for her.

Naomi smiled a little “Yeah, I’m fine, just another nightmare, is all.” She said, hugging her knees. Right after the incident of Wall Maria, her brothers and Phoebe were sent off to the Scouting Legion. Leaving her alone with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Four orphans in a big city, luckily Armin’s grandfather was kind enough to look after them. It wasn’t ideal, but they couldn’t do much about it. The doors open and Armin came in, holding four loafs of bread.

“My grandfather managed to get these for us.” He said, handing them each their own piece.

“Thanks Armin.” Naomi smiled a little, nibbling on the bread quietly. Still thinking back on the dream.

“Thanks.” Mikasa said, Eren nodding to his friend. Armin smiled at all of them. They all ate in silence until it was broken by their blond friend “The food rations are getting low… People are getting hungry and cranky. It’s almost like a war out there.” He explained what he witnessed. Since the invasion, all the survivors had moved into Wall Rose. The people from the second Wall were already facing hardship when it came to food, now with even more mouths to feed, it was becoming near impossible.  

“We’re weak…” Eren gritted his teeth “All of us are weak. We couldn’t even help mom, get out of the city on our own, we can’t even feed ourselves!!” He exclaimed, “How are we going to defeat the titans with this strength?” Running his hand through his hair. Naomi looked at Eren, feeling distressed. Wanting to console him, hug him, but she knew better, none of that would work now.

“…We will be.” She spoke softly. All three of them turned to look at her. “We’re still young right? We got lots of time to get strong.”

“No!” Eren got up, frowning in anger “We need to get strong now!! I have to get back to Shiganshina!! To make every titan pay!!” His voice getting louder. Naomi and Armin looked at him with their eyes wide open.

“What you’re asking is unreasonable!! We can’t just get strong like that!! It takes time!!” Armin exclaimed. Out of frustration, Eren threw the loaf of bread back at Armin, who caught it in time before it could touch the ground.

“Take that back!! I don’t need food coming from those cowards out there.” The brunet snarled back.

“So you’re going to starve to death?” The blonde retorted back. The two girls looked at their two friends fighting back and forth. It was getting louder until Mikasa got up and punched Eren in the face. He landed roughly on the ground, groaning in pain. Sitting up and rubbing his cheek. Naomi got up, taking the bread in Armin hand and made her way to Eren. Kneeling down and giving it to him.

“I know the pain. I know you want revenge, so do I, but if we go now we will die. Let’s take one step at a time, then we will be able to fight.” She said, comforting. He took the bread, tears falling down his cheek.

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

A few days later, the refugees were all sent to cultivate land, but even that couldn’t prevent the food shortage. In the following year of 846, the Central Government launched a campaign to retake Wall Maria using the refugees. There were 250 thousand of them. A 100 survived. With their sacrifice, the food shortage had improved. The sun went down, the moon rising into the night sky. Giving the landscape some light on this dark night. Most of the citizens were asleep, or inside. Though for four children, it wasn’t the case. Armin was sitting on the ground with his back to the wall, hugging the hat his grandfather gave him before leaving to retake Wall Maria. He cried silently. The news of his grandfather’s death struck him hard. The three of his friends stood around him, not knowing what to say.

“…It’s all the Titans fault.” Eren finally spoke, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. “They are the cause of all this, if only there was a way to defeat them.” Everyone was silent once again. Naomi gazed up at the night sky, tonight was a complete contrast, the sky was beautiful with full of stars and the moon shining brightly over them, and yet with the news they got earlier today, it made the night seem gloomier. ‘ _What do we do from here, mom, dad?_ ’ She thought.  
  
“That’s why next year I’m applying for military training.” Everyone turned to Eren, “I’ll become strong enough to fight and defeat them.” He said with much determination.  
  
"…Me too.” Armin said staring at the hat. Eren turned to his friend surprised, actually everyone was.   
  
“Armin?!”

“I’m joining also!” He said a bit louder without any hesitation.

“I’ll join you too.” Mikasa said. Naomi wasn’t all that surprised, she knew that her friend would follow Eren everywhere in a blink of an eye. Eren turned to her, astonished by what she said.  
  
“Mikasa, you don’t have to! You said survival was the most important thing!”   
  
“Yes, and I will be there to ensure your safety.” She said serious. Silence fell on the small group of friends. Letting everything sink in.  
  
“I’m joining also..” Naomi finally spoke up, biting her lip. This time, Eren stood up and looked in her rich brown eyes.  
  
“Naomi, no, you don’t have to join with us…”   
  
She looked up at the sky, as if it held all the answers, before answering “Why not, Eren? I lost my family to those titans too, it’s time they paid for it.” Looking back at her friends, determination burning in her hazel-brown hues.  
  
“All right, we’ll all join.” 

 

. . . . . . . . . .

  
  
_1 year later_  
  
“You are now officially members of the 104 trainee corps! Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge. I’m not here to give you a warm welcome. All of you are now merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by Titans. You’re even worse than livestock! For the next three years, I’ll train you useless shits. I’ll teach you how to fight the Titans! When you face a Titan in three years, will you still be just food? Or will you become a glorious wall to protect these Walls? Or a mighty champion of mankind who will destroy the Titans? The choice lies in your hands” Keith yelled out to everyone in the training unit. They all had their uniform on with the vest of the cadets. Eren looked forward, determination in his eyes.

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

_Scouting legion HQ_

“ **I fucking hate this!** ” Leo shouted in anger as he scrubbed the floor, after a failed attempt to prank Oluo, which resulted in a certain short Corporal getting hit by the said prank, he was sent on cleaning duty for three weeks. Not noticing a male figure leaning on the door frame until he chuckled. Looking up dark brown eyes glared at the brunet, which only made him laugh more.   
  
“You know; you wouldn’t be on cleaning duty if you didn’t pull that prank.”   
  
“Fuck off Damon!”  
  
“Aw, come on Leo, did I pull a string there?” He laughed.  
  
“You can go fuck yourself!!” Glaring at him.  
  
“Hey, you missed a stop in the room next door, start over.” Levi suddenly appear out of nowhere. Just like he arrived he left leaving a baffled Leo and a snickering Damon.  
  
“Good luck.”  
  
“ **I really fucking hate this!** ”   
  
“If I hear one more complaint from your mouth, you’ll be doing this for a week straight!” Levi’s voice echoed through the walls. Damon left the room laughing hard as Leo threw a sponge but missed, hitting the wall.

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

_Later that night…_

“Hey! Anthony!” The said brunet turned around and saw Leo walking towards him in casual clothing. All day the Survey Corps had been training for the up coming expedition, they were tired and exhausted. So a lot of them went to bed early knowing that the Corporal was going to wake them up early the next morning for training.

“Keep your voice down, you’re going to wake up everybody.”

“Sorry man, hey did you hear? There are new trainees that entered the military training unit not too long ago…” They were now both walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. Leo was average height for a 16 years old guy. With tan skin, dark curly hair that hung just below his cheek bone. Dark, piercing brown eyes that held a glint of mischievous. He was known not only for being the youngest in the Survey Corps, but also for being a prankster with a flirty side. Though, when time called for it, he got really quiet and serious.

“Yeah, like every 3 years, what about it?”

“Your sister is one of them.” Anthony stopped and looked at him, his eyebrows frowned at what he just heard.

“Are you keeping tabs on my sister, Leo?” He asked; a little creeped out.

“Yes dude, I go and spy on her when she sleeps” He said sarcastically, when he saw the horrified look on the younger male he quickly added “I’m joking, man!”

Anthony sighed out of relief and glared back at younger guy. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Do you honestly think I would do something like that?”

“Considering its you, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Oh come on! I’m not that bad!” Anthony turned and looked at him with a deadpan face and a raised eyebrow. “Okay, just a little.”

“A little?”

“Alright, fine, a lot, happy now?”

“I’m not sure.”

“You asked for it…”

“Wait… How exactly do you know she’s one of them?” Turning look at the younger comrade with a raised eyebrow. Leo grinned up at him mischievously.

“That’s for me to know and you to...” Was all he said.

Anthony smiled a little. He knew his sister would join the army sooner or later, she wasn’t the kind of girl to sit tight at home and be the house wife. Especially, after what happened to their parents, she wants to avenge them as much as he and Damon wanted to. It had already been two years since then, and even though it’s been that long it felt like it’s been only yesterday. Walking in the kitchen they saw that they weren’t the only ones awake. In the kitchen there was Phoebe, Damon, and Hanji.

“Can’t sleep?” Anthony asked taking a glass of water.

“It’s too damn hot.” Damon simply said. Both Phoebe and Hanji were drinking tea while discussing tomorrow’s training and what it involves.

“Do you guys want tea? I made enough for more people.” Hanji asked.

“Thanks Hanji, but I’ll have to decline, I’m fine with water.” Anthony said.

“I’ll take some!” Leo grabbed a cup and sat next to Phoebe.

“Leo told me that Naomi entered the military training unit.” Anthony said looking at his twin brother. A similar pair of brown eyes met with his own, a worried expression surfaced.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, why was Leo keeping tabs on Naomi?” Damon asked, frowning.

“Oh for crying out loud! I wasn’t keeping tabs on her!” Leo exclaimed in exasperation.

“Where do you think she will go?” Hanji asked; joining the conversation and ignoring Leo’s outburst. If you didn’t bring up the subject of titans, Hanji can be a normal person to talk to, mention titans just once and you’re done for, she can go on and on.

“I hope not the Survey Corps.” Damon said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why not?” She asked.

“Too dangerous.”

“Protective brother I see.” She grinned then laughed. Phoebe giggling along.

“Damon, do you honestly think she will go to the Military Police?” Anthony asked.

“I can hope can’t I?”

“They’re a bunch of fucking assholes, she shouldn’t go there ‘cause she’s going to end up like them.” Both brothers turned to Leo, who was pouring himself a cup of tea. He looked up from what he was doing and blinked “What? Its true.”

“I see you don’t really like the Military Police.” Anthony grinned.

“Heck no! They think they can boss us around and think they are all high and mighty because they work for the King. WE are the ones who put our very LIVES on the line, no? Why can’t we get that much respect?! All they do is sit on their fat asses and play stupid croquet!”

“You have a point, but alas, that’s not how things work.” Anthony said.

“Too bad, looks like he tried very hard to make it sound smart.” Damon smirked. Leo smirked at him in annoyance, standing up slowly.

“You calling me stupid or something?” He asked.

“Or something.” Damon answered cockily.

“Cheeky bastard, you wanna come say that to my fa-” Leo cut himself off and looked past Damon to the hall, where a certain short corporal stood patiently waiting for him to finish his sentence.


	3. Training Corps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey!~
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! School and work has been keeping me pretty busy. So without any more delays, here's chapter 3!~

Chapter 3

 

 

“You there!”

“ **Yes Sir!** ” Armin saluted him with his right hand where his heart was while the other behind his back. Feeling a bit nervous, this situation was completely new to him. Much like every other trainee on the field. All the other trainees stood in the warm sun, unmoving, even though Lieutenant Keith Shadis walked by them and yelled in their faces.

“ **Who the hell are you?!** ”

“ **Armin Arlert, Sir! From the Shiganshina District!!!** ”

“ **Wow seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?** ”

“ **It was my grandfather, Sir!** ”

“ **Cadet** **Arlert! Why is a runt like you here?!** ”

“ **To help humanity over come the titans!** ”

“ **That is delightful to hear! Your going to be a light snack for them!** ” Lieutenant Shadis face was close to Armin’s, as he grabbed the top of his head and yelled out “ **Line three! About turn!** ”

He kept going on like this, one by one the trainees went under some kind of rite of passage. Though some, he passed by, not bothering to give them a second glance. He passed Eren and soon passed Mikasa. Once he was done with that line he yelled an order and all those that he passed turned and looked backwards. Naomi was now facing a pair of sea green eyes, she tried hard to hold her blush. Finally managing to think of something to bring down her nervousness and shyness. Why exactly she was shy? Ever she had no idea. Sergeant Shadis voice sounded loud and clear, as the poor girl beside her was getting yelled in her face. Once he called her all kinds of names, he moved on. Keith Shadis looked at Naomi with an air of superiority, she was starting to wonder what was taking so long. All this staring was making her feel uncomfortable. After what seemed forever he moved onto another poor cadet. A soft sigh of relief escape her lips. Looking straight ahead, Eren giving a small nod of encouragement.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“ **My name is Christophe Carter, Sir! I’m from the Mitras district, Sir!** ” Hearing the name, Naomi turned to her right looking down the line. Her eyes literally grew, he was from the inner walls and yet he was here training to become a soldier.

“Are you now? Then what the fuck are you doing here cadet?”

“ **To help the humanity, Sir!** ”

“ **To help the humanity you say? Well, you better get your act together before you get eaten by Titans!** ”

“ **Yes Sir! I won’t disappoint you, Sir!** ”

“ **It’s not me you should be scared of disappointing, it’s the humanity you fucker!** ” With that said he walked away and to the next person. This went on for the rest of the day, some soldiers ended up crying by the intimidating Lieutenant, another guy was taken off his feet by being pulled up from his head simply because he did the salute the wrong way. Though, what surprised everyone the most, was that girl who ate a potato right in front of Keith’s face.

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

The sun was setting, giving an orange hue to the sky. It was a long day and everyone was tired. Standing most of the day in the harsh sun. Eren and Armin walked up the steps to the Mess hall, some of the cadets were outside looking at the field in front of them. Sasha was running laps, her punishment from having eaten a potato earlier. Marco, being one of them, was leaning on the rail. Connie came out to join them “Man, that potato girl is still running?”

Both Eren and Armin turned to look and saw that, in fact, Sasha was still running “Huh? Are you serious? It’s been five hours.” The brunet said.

“The whole thing about her running till near death didn’t seem to bother her, but the face she made when he said she was to skip dinner was what almost made her cry.” Connie said.

“What are you guys looking at?” Naomi asked walking outside looking over Connie’s shoulder “Is she still running?” she asked in awe.

“Yeah, amazing isn’t?” Connie asked. She noticed Eren and Armin, walking over to stand by them. Eren looked down and gave her a small smile which she returned. Their attention went back to Sasha who was still running. She looked exhausted and ready to collapse at any given moment.

“By the way, we never got from where you guys came from?” Marco asked turning to the duo “Where do you live?”

“Just like Armin, we come from Shiganshina.” Eren said, putting a hand on Naomi’s shoulder. The ones outside looked at them in amazement.

“I see, so that’s where you guys come from.” Marco said, feeling sorry for the trio, knowing exactly what they saw two years ago.

“So that means… you were there when the titans attack?!” Connie asked getting excited.

“Hey, calm down there!” Marco tried to calm the little guy.

“Did you guys see it? Did you see the Colossal titan?” Naomi’s breath caught in her throat, remembering that day. Eren squeezed her shoulder to reassure her. He looked down at her and then back at Connie.

“Yeah, we saw it.”

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

“For the 1000th time, yes, we saw the big guy!” Eren said getting annoyed of their constant questioning. The whole time Naomi had been keeping silent along with Armin and Mikasa. They all took a seat at a table when a few trainees surrounded them. They kept coming up with questions, some the same as the ones before.

“How big was it?” One of them asked.

“Well, the wall is 50m and its head was looking over the wall, so my guess is 60 meters.” Eren sighed.

“What? I heard it could straddle the wall!”

“Huh… no, it’s not that tall.” He said taking a bite of his food.

“What did its face looked like?”

“Skinless with a big mouth.” Naomi let her fork fall and a small gasped escape her lips. Everyone turned to her, Armin putting a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were terrified as the memory came back.

 

. . . . . 

 

 

_“Anthony, how long do we have to keep walking?” Naomi whined, it felt like forever since they left Damon and Phoebe alone. Anthony had his hands in his pockets and was whistling a tune. Looking back at his younger sister, he noticed that she was getting impatient. Chuckling he put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Pushing his hand away and fixing her now messy hair, frowning at him._

_“Until he gives himself a good kick in the ass to tell Pheebs that he’s joining the Survey corps.”_

_“It can take all night!” She exclaimed with her hands in the air. Laughing, he kept walking. It had been a good half hour, walking around the busy streets. Anthony was about to tell his sister they were soon going back when the earth started shaking violently. Both of them, along with citizens in the streets fell to the ground. A lightning bolt had came down, right in front of the gates._

_“Owww.” Naomi groaned in pain, sitting up. She looked around and saw Anthony on his knees rubbing his head._

_“You alright Naomi?” He asked looking back at her. She nodded ‘yes’ reassuring him. Getting up and extending his hand to help her up from the ground._

_“What was that?”_

_“I don’t know…” He noticed people looking at the wall with shocked and terrified faces. He noticed a few actually pointing at the gate. Looking down at his little sister, her eyes were wide, starring behind him with a look of pure terror. Turning around his breath caught in his throat. Right in front of him was a titan. Its head over looking at the citizens of Shiganshina. “I-Impossible.”_

_“Anthony…” Her voice breaking. Just then another loud sound was heard, a loud breaking sound. Debris started flying through the air with the sheer force of the kick the titan delivered to the wall. Grabbing her hand Anthony dragged Naomi out of the way and into the alley. Just in time as a boulder landed right where they standing a few seconds ago. Crushing the people that were standing near them. Naomi was shaking in fear, Anthony hugging her tightly, trying to calm her down. She had just witness people dying right in front of her at such a young age. They started hearing people yelling, screaming that the titans had made it into the town. Not wasting any time, he grabbed her wrist again and started running towards the evacuation place. Hoping his brother and parents would do the same thing._

_“ **Naomi, run!** ”_

 

. . . . . 

 

 

Her body started shaking, why all of a sudden did this memory came to mind? She felt a small pressure on her right shoulder and she heard a friendly voice “Naomi, are you alright?”

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled at her blonde friend “Don’t worry, Armin, I’m fine.”

“What about the Armor titan that broke Wall Maria?” The questions kept coming. Despite the fact that they didn’t want to answer them, to be reminded of that day. Naomi looked up at Eren’s eyes in a pleading request to make them stopped. He looked back as helpless as her, no matter what he told them they were still going to ask the questions over and over again.

“Guys that’s enough!” Christophe said, his voice left no room for argument. He had been hearing the constant questioning and felt bad for the four Shiganshina survivors.

“Enough with the questions everyone, some things are better left forgotten” Marco tried right after. Christophe nodding in agreement.

“Sorry guys, I must have brought back memories that you’d rather not think about.” Connie apologized. Getting up, Naomi walked out of the room before the others would go back on that subject. She didn’t noticed that a pair of sea green eyes were looking at her, worried, as she left. Christophe, annoyed by the current discussion of the Mess hall, got up and went outside. He found the brunette leaning on the rail looking up at the star filled sky.

“Hey!” She looked behind, seeing the guy who had stood up for them. Dark brown hair, almost black with dark grey eyes “Naomi correct?”

“Yes, and your Christophe am I right?”

Chuckling, he stood next to her, leaning on the rail himself “Right, probably the only guy here that truly doesn’t belong.” He chuckled to himself. Naomi tilted her head slightly in confusion, not understanding what he meant.

He couldn’t help the laugh upon seeing her confused expression “I come from the interior Wall, the safest place, and yet here I am, in this training camp all because I’m bored. Living in Mitras, it was pretty boring.” He yawned in a sarcastic way. Naomi didn’t know what to think about what he just told her. A lot of cadets joined to help make a difference, and yet, here he was, having joined because he was bored. Christophe rolled his eyes, as if he read her mind “I was joking. Though I was serious when I said Mitras was boring, I do want to help in anyway against the titans.”

The voice of Eren and some other guy could be heard from the Mess hall, they seemed to be arguing about something. “I got to get going, but thanks for having our backs earlier.” She smiled standing up straight. The sound of bells was heard, dinner time was over and it was time to go back to the barracks. Eren showed up at the door and his eyes caught hers. Saying ‘Goodbye’ to Christophe, she walked with Eren back to their barracks.

“Are you alright? I saw how you looked back there when they were asking questions.” He asked when they were at a safe distance from the Mess hall.

“Yes, I just had a bad memory.” She shyly smiled up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile back. They soon arrived at their separate barracks, one for girls and the other for boys. They both looked at each other, not sure they wanted to leave the other. Without any warning Eren hugged her tight.

“If there is ever something bothering you, I’m here for you, Naomi.” She was surprised at first but then returned the hugged, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Both had been friends for the past seven years. Eren had been there to stop some bully from harming her. She was always quiet and shy, Eren had been her first true friend. To know that he was there for her, meant a great deal to her. She hoped that he knew that she too, was there for him.

“Thanks.” Time went by without any of them realizing, until…

“Ah-hem!” They both turned around to see Mikasa standing there with her arms crossed. Separating, they both had a blushed on their cheeks.

“U-Um w-well g-good night.” Eren stuttered before practically running to the boy’s barracks, almost tripping on the way. Blinking a couple of times, Naomi and Mikasa both walked over to the girl’s side.


End file.
